New Beginnings
by DaughterOfSea1031
Summary: Just shots from our favorite shippings a few days after the incident in Blood of Olympus before we can finally get that happy epilogue we always ask about. *SPOILER ALERT FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!*
1. Chapter 1

_New Beginnings_

_Chapter 1: Percy and Annabeth_

**Disclaimer: Spoilers for Blood of Olympus. Do not read unless you finished reading Blood of Olympus. I do not own the characters here or the books, just this made-up story.**

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus, was sitting down on his table in the dining pavillion in the area he liked to call home sometimes, Camp Half Blood. If he were to be honest to himself, he still could not possibly ask or even wish to be a demigod. You think fighting monsters, being named a hero or even saved the world twice (not to mention putting the world in great danger all because of a stupid nosebleed) was easy or fun? Think again. Being a demigod was never easy. In fact, it was extremely dangerous for Percy, not to mention for the people he loved and cared so much, without a doubt on that.<p>

Yet, there was always the bright side of it. If it weren't for his uncle Hades (whom is not really his favorite uncle) he would still die from depression if he did not learn that his mother Sally Jackson, was actually alive back then after that "I'm only 12 years old and I destroyed a Minotaur with my own bare hands" incident. If it weren't for that ugly stupid head Medusa, his mom might be still with that horribly smelly Gabe by now. He wouldn't even think he could meet any of the awesome friends he made as he journeyed on being a demigod. Especially his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena.

Gods of Olympus he loved her so much. He and her, they've been through a lot of crap being demigods and yet, nothing made them stop loving each other. Instead, those whole crap just made them love each other more. Especially Hera. She kidnapped him and put him in a Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp and not to mention she just had to put him in amnesia. He was a bit surprised, actually not really, when the only thing he could remember while he was in Camp Jupiter was Annabeth. Not Grover his satyr friend, not his mother or even his father. Just her. Her kisses. Her smile. Her face when he annoyed her. It made him realized how much Annabeth mean to him. How much he needed her. How much he loved her. Not even Tartarus could separate them.

Percy, although it had been almost a month since that fall, was still having nightmares, though not frequently like before. He would get over it, he was 100% positive of that, because Annabeth was with him, and they're together now, not letting go of each other.

He smiled at the thought of their future plans together. After they graduate, they will move in to New Rome for college and hopefully (surely would be the right word) start a life together there while they spend their summers and holidays either here or in New York with his mother.

His mind then wondered off at the thought he made while they were an inch away from escaping Tartarus; kids. He found himself chuckling in amusement at that moment when Annabeth asked why he had a stupid goofy grin on his face and he replied "Nothing". Kids? He would love to have them with Annabeth. Their future was very much clear now, them in college, Annabeth learning about Architecture whike he learn how to surf, them settling down, building a family together. The two of them. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. The plans sounded a whole lot better in each passing day as he thought of it.

He was a bit startled and was ready to take out his pen to kill whoever or whatever was holding his waist up but relaxed when he felt the familiarization of the strong yet gentle grip around his waist. Before he could turn around to finally see what he was expecting to see, he felt the familiar touch on his lips and smiled against it. He pulled away, grinning,

"Wise Girl." He addressed her. She smiled that smile he loved so much. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as usual and she was wearing a tank top version of their orange camp shirt.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Shs replied before sitting down on his table next to him. He loved it when she does that. There's a rule in their camp that they were not allowed to sit on a table that was not belong to their cabin. Well, let's just say they're Percy and Annabeth.

"You know, I love it when you break the rules just to be with me." He said in a teasing way despite the fact that it was very much true.

Annabeth smirked, "Only for you. Except cutting my reading time, I just can't do that in order to be with you." She playfully nudged his shoulder as he laughed that dorky laugh she loved. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, sighing at their perfect moment. They stayed silent for awhile, not awared of the noises of swords, basketballs or anything from their surroundings until Annabeth decided to break it with a whisper only he could hear.

"What were you thinking about?"

He smiled his famous goofy grin as he opened his (gorgeous as Annabeth would describe) sea-green eyes to look at her.

"Us." She smiled at the reply, satified with the butterflies she felt in her stomach. She would never admit it to him but she loved it when he does that everytime to her.

Ever since he said "I love you" for the first time. She felt butterflies in her stomach in a different way. Not like the way she had a crush on him or Luke, but the way that she knew well enough that they loved each other. Then when they stepped into Athens where the rivarly between their godly parents started, he pulled her into a kiss before pulling away to tell her that their rivalry ended there because they love each other.

'I love you, Wise Girl.' She remembered how completed she felt when he said that.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He replied back the same words before pulling her into a kiss.

She smiled into the kiss before kissing him back, pouring all her love for him into that simple touch of their lips. He did the same for her.

It felt like an eternity before they pulled away from each other. Their moment was again disturbed, Hades will they ever get privacy?

"Ugh, look I moved on from you Percy but please will you do your little display of affection with Annabeth somewhere else?" Nico DiAngelo, the son of Hades complained as he was disgusted by their little moment. Nico like them really but this is camp for crying out loud, where demigods were scattered about in the summer.

Annabeth laughed at his complain before Percy gave him an irritated glance. He was still mildly confused at the thought of Nico DiAngelo had a crush on him. Not that having a gay friend/cousin was bad but why Percy Jackson for the sake of Zeus? He didn't mean it that way, but he just wanted to know what made Nico DiAngelo, the son of Hades, the ghost king liked him a lot? Despite everything that happened? He decided not to ask that to him, but hey, curiosity was a really tempting thing to fill it.

"Seriously, can't we get anytime for ourselves here?" Percy complained back. Annabeth shook her head and chuckled in amusement as the two boys rolled their eyes at each other.

"This is Camp Half Blood Percy. Where demigods are scattered about, you can't really have any privacy besides your bunk since you have it all to yourself." Another voice decided to step in. It came from no other than Piper Mclean, a daughter of Aphrodite. A short laugh came in shortly from her boyfriend, Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Percy childishly stuck a tongue out at her. Some chuckled in amusement while others rolled their eyes at his childishness.

"That's very mature of you." Yet, another voice stepped in. It was from Hazel Levesque, a daughter of Pluto. Percy gave her a grin before saying, "Why thank you dear cousin."

Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend, a son of Mars, shook his head but a smile was plastered on his face. Frank and Hazel spent time here in Camp Half Blood when they were free. While Reyna would be left behind sometimes to take care of New Rome and do her duties as praetor. Other times she would join the Roman couple on their trip here. Everything seemed almost complete.

_Almost_.

Until...

"No way in Tartarus..." Piper gaped at the sky.

"Wha-?" Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"Is that?"

"Gods of Olympus am I dreaming?"


	2. Chapter 2

_New Beginnings_

_Jason and Piper_

* * *

><p>Piper sighed from the relief she felt mixed with relaxation and happiness. This was just perfect for her and Jason. Just the two of them in the hill (which of course Jason flew them to), sitting on the vibrant green grass, Piper's back was leaning on Jason's chest as they watched the beautiful view in front of them. Just the clear blue sky, some birds flying passed here and there, and the sound of the waves just below them in the Camp Half Blood beach.<p>

They deserved this moment of relaxation, all of them do. They had been through so much for the past practically a year now just to complete that damned quest. Now, they finally finished it...

_It's done. _Piper thought sadly and her heart started to feel heavy again.

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

It was obvious to Percy it seemed, what oath Leo took upon on that was so important more than his own life. Stupid? That was Leo Valdez. Dangerous? Looked what it did to him. Worth it? Hades it would to him.

One of the reasons why she loved her friend so much was the size of his heart for anyone who came to open him with welcome arms into their life. And gods she missed him. She just hoped that Jason was right, they just needed to believe he was still out there. No matter what Hazel or Nico said.

Jason Grace. Gods, she didn't know what she did to deserve him. Probably it was because they were each other's halves. Like the story from Plato's _The Symposium _that humans (and possibly demigods) were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Zeus separated them as he feared for their great power in which condemning them to search for their other halves. She wondered how she, daughter of a greek Goddess, completed him a son of Roman God.

_I don't want you to be Roman. I want you to be Piper. _She remembered those words he had said while they were cleaning the hallway in the Argo II. She definitely could not help but feel insecure with the comparison of her and the daughter of Bellonna, Reyna not to mention she was Jason's childhood friend, his partner in crime back in New Rome, his co-praetor. The thought of Reyna and Jason making an oath with each other about visiting the _real _Rome together definitely did not help. Him and Reyna, they had been through obstacles together like how Annabeth and Percy did.

She could tell in Reyna's eyes that she was still a bit hurt the fact that she waited for Jason all those months just to see that he chose somewhere else _with _someone else that was not her. Piper could not help but feel guilty for the being the cause that her newfound friend was hurt and yet, could not show it because she remained strong for her home, for the people who depended on her for being the leader, a praetor. A strong, independent girl like her without doubt, deserved someone to be there for her.

"Hey look." Piper's thoughts were interrupted with Jason's sudden words and his hand, pointing to the sky of the horizon. Piper's eyes then adjusted to look at the area where Jason was pointing.

A rainbow.

"Looks like Iris just completed this perfect moment huh?" Jason whispered as he held her, making her move just a teeny more closer to him as he nuzzled his nose to the crooked of her neck.

"Mm-hm." Piper replied.

They stayed silent again, looking at the beautiful color in the sky as they held onto each other. Until Jason decided to break the loud silence.

"I was thinking..." Jason started before pushing his glasses to keep it from falling of his face. Piper wouldn't admit it but she found Jason a whole lot attractive with his glasses. He's almost like a blonde version of Superman as Percy described him.

"About what?" Piper asked, turning around to look at his face properly.

"About us. We make a great team together and I was thinking about.. Percy's plans with Annabeth in New Rome. With schools there and families..so I was thinking, I mean it's cool if you don't really want to and we can just stay here and-" Piper kissed him to shut his rambling. He's really cute when he does that sometimes, it's like a way of saying that even though he was serious for 70% of the time, he could just screw the fact and be silly around her, just for her.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity although it's only been a minute and a half before she pulled away, but their faces were close. She smiled, "I like it when you ramble. And I definitely like that idea of yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jason smiled triumphantly before pulling her into another kiss. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing and kissing him at the same time. She cherished every minute, seconds, milleseconds of their moments. Especially on their horrifying, exhausting quests together with their friends on the Argo II. The way he said he just wanted to be herself, that incident in Rome with the _Nymphaeum _when first said "I love you" to him. And when she was taken by him to watch the stars with him, like she remembered from the fake memory created by the Mist.

Jason's feelings were the same level as hers. He as well, did not know what he did to deserve such a different type, strong and beautiful girl like Piper Mclean. He mentioned to her once (on his birthday) in Rome, she replied that he wasn't allowed to say that (it was a break up line) he kissed her in response and promised her that they would never break up.

As much as he would want to be grateful for Juno (whom probably might not even plan on) making him be with her, it still did not wipe out the guilt from the fact that he hurt Reyna by making her wait for her best friend, her shoulder to cry on and having faith on him while he was gone. Sure, he had a small crush on her but it didn't make any difference.

They probably might not even ended up like Percy and Annabeth, so in love with each other, needing each other t'ill the depths on Tartarus. But with Piper, they probably could. Would.

Though he did wish they were still best friends even if they were not meant to be with each other. All those years being together since they were kids, growing up in Camp Jupiter, sharing big dreams and making promises. What a big waste it was just to pretend it did not happen.

Hopefully, they would be again. Hopefully.

For now, he still have the gang and Piper.

"Hey." Jason thoughts were interrupted from her voice. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go catch up with the others?"

Jason grinned, knowing the point of what she just said. Gods of Olympus they would never stop interrupting the couple of all couples in this small world.

...

"Seriously, can't we get anytime in privacy here?", the sonf of Poseidon complained back to the son of Hades. Jason stifled a laugh from his two half cousins.

"This is Camp Half Blood Percy. Where demigods are scattered about, you can't really have any privacy besides your bunk since you have it all to yourself." Piper added on and from that he just could not keep it in and laughed shortly. He chuckled shortly after from the childishness of his girlfriend and Percy stucking out their tongues at each other while Nico and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"That's very mature of you." Another voice stepped in, sarcastically pointing out the compliment. It was from Hazel Levesque, a daughter of Pluto. Percy gave her a grin before saying, "Why thank you dear cousin."

Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend, a son of Mars, shook his head but a smile was plastered on his face. Frank and Hazel spent time here in Camp Half Blood when they were free. While Reyna would be left behind sometimes to take care of New Rome and do her duties as praetor. Other times she would join the Roman couple on their trip here. But she did IM them this morning (mostly for Nico since they became very close to siblings ever since their risky and obviously dangerous quest of bringing the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half Blood. Everything seemed almost complete.

_Almost_.

Until...

"No way in Tartarus..." Piper gaped at the sky.

"Wha-?" Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"Is that?"

"Gods of Olympus am I dreaming?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next will be Frank and Hazel's POV and the last will be the epilogue :3<strong>


End file.
